Les Chaussettes en Coton Sea Island de Draco
by Fushiachan
Summary: Draco est un peu perdu, il se cherche après la guerre. Et ça lui cause des insomnies, dont une qui nous fera débuter ce récit slash par une courte intro : très tôt un matin. Il a aussi des chaussettes très douces qui se sentent un peu malaimées lorsqu'elles ne peuvent pas remplir leur mission : garder les pieds de ce chenapan bien au chaud !


**Époque :** Après la guerre (Voldemort capoute définitivement), certain.e.s* élèves de dernier cycle sont resté.e.s à Poudlard pour aider à reconstruire et assister les profs :)

 **Rating :** K+ / T / M (j'adapterai au plus haut rating selon l'évolution des chapitres), ici l'intro est parfaitement K+ il me semble ^^

 **Slash** : Harry & Draco principalement.

Peut-être bien un **lemon** entre eux à venir dans les prochains chapitres, j'espère avoir l'inspiration pour vous faire une belle scène !

Ce slash devrait contenir entre 3-4 et une dizaine de chapitres assez courts pour mieux structurer selon le déroulement et la narration.

* Et je tente d'adopter le langage inclusif : donc ne pas mégenrer, ou appliquer le « masculin dominant » lorsqu'il s'agit d'un ensemble de personnes de genres différents.  
Je vous invite à vous renseigner sur Google à ce sujet si le coeur vous en dit :)  
(Oui, c'est un peu dérangeant au début puisqu'on bute sur les « iels », « elleux » niveau pronoms par exemple, mais ça viendra vite ;) )

 **T.W. :** Ce slash abordera peut-être des domaines assez sombres et viscéraux (scarification, références à des violences psychologiques et relations toxiques,...), voir des choses illégales selon les pays :)

Notez s'il vous plait que j'ai une forte tendance à la romance et aux ptits zozieaux. Donc, si ça risquerait de vous agacer, je vous conseille de passer votre chemin :)

Les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à l'univers de J.K. Rowling.

Et pour finir, je serais ravie d'avoir vos retours en reviews !  
On se retrouve pour une petite note à la fin de cette intro ! :)

* * *

INTRO :  
 _\- point de vue de l'autrice -_  
 _(2000 caractères environ)_

* * *

Draco se trouvait assit près du lac, en train d'observer l'horizon d'un air absent.

Si de l'extérieur, cette vision semblait correspondre en tout point à l'étiquette d'un adolescent fainéant, rêveur et niais ; les quelques très rares personnes à le connaitre un peu plus en profondeur auraient su, en l'apercevant, que quelque chose clochait...

Mais il n'y avait personne à cet instant qui l'observait, car il était à peine 6h14, en plein mois de Novembre.

Qu'est ce qui clochait d'autre que l'heure et le climat extrêmement frais ?

D'abord, il avait les yeux gonflés par le manque de sommeil.

Ensuite il avait délacées ses chaussures branchouilles et ôtées ses chaussettes en « Coton Sea Island » (un type de coton rarissime, couteux et extrêmement soyeux) pour se retrouver pieds-nus, dans les herbes hautes à moitié parsemées de rosée et de dentelles d'araignées qui reflétaient les premières lueurs de l'aube.

Et pour finir, il n'était pas coiffé. Oui oui, pas coiffé. A 6h14, rien de choquant pour le commun des moldu.e.s et même des sorcier.e.s... Mais pour lui, c'était un signe révélateur et presque inquiétant.

Était-ce vraiment Draco Malfoy, me demanderez-vous ?

Lui-même ne s'y retrouvait plus trop. Qui était-il ? Qui avait-il envie d'être ? Pouvait-il prendre le risque de jeter le déshonneur sur ses parents qui avaient déjà été tellement éprouvé.e.s ?

A bien y penser, je crois que c'est un peu de toutes ces préoccupations qui expliquaient qu'il ne se trouve nullement bien au fond dans son lit, sous trois ou quatre couvertures comme tout.e autre élève un temps soi peu normalement qualibré.e !

Et quel meilleur exemple de sommeil de plomb et de béatitude -à en baver sur l'oreiller- que Harry Potter ?

Ah, ce fichu Survivant à qui le monde sorcier donnait tant d'importance ! Visiblement Potter n'en avait riiien à battre d'être l'Elu.  
Lui non plus n'avait plus envie de suivre le chemin qui lui avait été tracé avant même qu'il soit en âge de s'exprimer.

Et Draco se demandait s'il ne commençait pas à avoir un point commun de plus avec Potter...

Il aurait aimé avoir l'audace de lui en parler; mais il craignait que celui-ci l'humilie à nouveau, comme le jour de leur rencontre dans les escaliers de Poudlard en 1ere année.

Notre blond d'Émeraude et d'Argent avait mangé bien assez de rejets et de moqueries, il n'était pas prêt à en subir d'avantage pour le moment.

Il fallait faire le point, tenter d'y voir plus clair...

* * *

Fin de l'intro !  
Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que vous avez appréciée cette « mise en bouche »  
et que vous avez hâtes de découvrir la suite ? ^^

Je posterai selon l'inspiration, je ne vais rien vous promettre,  
mais croyez-moi que ce slash me tient à coeur et que j'ai déjà plusieurs idées  
assez précises d'éléments qui seront dans les futurs chapitres !  
Le premier "vrai" chapitre ne devrait pas trop tarder...

* * *

 _Fushiachan_


End file.
